twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie Uley - Chapter 4
For chapter 1, go here: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie_Uley-_Fanfic Chapter 4 Accident I ran as fast as my wolf legs would carry me across the thick sand. It clung to my fur and sprayed up as I bounded, leaving large craters that were my paw prints. I needed to go back to clear them away but there was no time now. Less than five seconds later, I was in the forest, my paws thudding on dirt and grass. My instincts told me that only Jared and Sam were shifted. The other seventeen members must have been busy. Ellie? I heard Sam's thoughts to me. You alright? I thought hard about what had happened back on the beach- The entire conversation and my last sight of Jay before I shifted. Then him after I did so. I remembered seeing him standing there, his right hand extended, shaking, and his left hand clinging to his blood soaked shirt. Then he had simply crippled to the ground in shock. I'd hurt him... There was a moment of silence after that before Jared's thoughts came sailing to me. Wow, Ellie. So what are you doing in the forest? I need to calm down. I can't shift back on the beach. Every time I look at him... It makes me angrier. It happens a lot, Jared, don't worry. I'll get over it. I kept my thoughts composed. Good luck, sis. Sam thought. Thanks. I started a slow down. If I kept on running, I probably would have ended up on Cullen land. That was something I really didn't want. My paw thuds began to get lighter against the dirt. I then padded into a meadow and my legs softly brushed against the waving grass as I slowed to a walk. The sun was beating down on my fur. At least it would be easy to spot vampires before I could smell them. The thought of the scent made me get a sick, twisting feeling in my stomach- or was that guilt? I sat down in the clearing and began to try and get my thoughts into orderly piles. First of all, I had to meet the pack again tonight. I'd meet Sam at home later on and ask him what time was ok. Secondly, I had to find out if Jay was alright. It was necessary to shift back as soon as possible in order to return to the beach. Also, I had to get rid of my paw prints before someone ended up seeing them. I planned to ask him not to talk about the conversation for a few days. At least until I was sure I could handle it. I stayed there for a few minutes then began to breathe more evenly. Seconds later, I began to make my way back to Sam's house. It was right next to the forest- not far from where I was sitting. As I paced, I felt myself shift back. There was another soft whoosh of warm air and I felt my fur disappear and my limbs grow back to normal size. My front legs transformed to arms and I was on two legs again. I grabbed one of the towels that was hanging off the porch fence and covered myself up with it. Emotionless, I climbed the steps and walked in the front door, using the spare key Sam had given me in case I needed a quick getaway. No one was in the house; Emily must have gone out and Sam was in the forest with Jared. I went upstairs and grabbed a few spare clothes of mine that Sam had put in a box for me. It was a pair of denim shorts with a plain white T-shirt. After I got changed, I dashed back out as quickly as I could and hurried to the beach. I went back the way I came, brushing away my giant prints with my feet as I got there. Slowly, I followed them, making sure no one else had been there and possibly saw them. Luckily, no one had. I managed to cover up most of the prints before I saw something I hoped never to see. I had misjudged how bad Jay's injuries were. I thought it was just a small scratch! There he was, lying in the sand, the surrounding grains a rich red colour, soaked with blood. I ran over and fell uncontrollably to my knees, shock beginning to take over my body. It had only been about twenty minutes and half of his blood was already gone. Relief flooded through me as I felt a heartbeat under my hand on his chest. I picked him up effortlessly and carried him swiftly to the Cullen's house, ignoring the wetness of his blood on my arms. The hospital was too far away to run so far. I crossed the border and I saw a quick blur of figures in front of me almost at once. Tears streaked down my face and I started to loudly sob. My vision became blurred. I couldn't believe what I had done! Rapidly, I brought him to the floor and left him there. Not even looking up at the silhouettes, I shouted for help to whoever they were. Soon enough, he was taken away from me and I was left, scared, hurt and alone, outside in the forest, the reek of vampires stinging my human nose. Even though I had washed my hands in a stream, all I could see on them was Jay's blood- crimson, thick and fresh from the wound. I sat there texting my mum to tell her what had happened. Although I should have, I hadn't talked to her since I had left for the fight, which I had lied to her about. All I seemed to do was lie to her. The message I sent was very long and explained just about everything- I trusted her not to tell anyone about it. When I put my phone away, I sunk to a sitting position against a tree and glanced at my watch. Seven twenty six. About half an hour ago was when I had brought Jay here. I glanced towards the door they had taken him through- I was sitting near the porch in my human form. Nothing stirred inside but I knew they were there. I could hear faint, muffled speech. I sighed and laid my head against the rough bark. The scent wafting towards me was willing me to shift. I didn't feel safe in my human form, but I knew I had to stay this way. I didn't want Jay to see me in my wolf body. Time went by like cars on a motorway. Every time I looked at my watch, another ten minutes seemed to be added on. An hour later, I was just drifting into a snooze when a man came to a door. He had blonde hair and a kind, but stern sort of expression. His eyes shone amber and I recognised him at once. I tried not to wrinkle my nose at the scent. Carlisle Cullen. I stumbled clumsily to my feet and the words came flying out like bats out of a dark cave. "Is he alright? How bad were his injuries? Can he speak to me? Do I have to leave? Can I see him?" Carlisle raised his palm to me. "Ellie, is it?" I nodded impatiently. I didn't care about what he called me, as long as Jay was alright. "Jay is in a stable condition. He lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine in time." I let out a long sigh of relief. This was good news. "Can I talk to him?" "He's not awake yet. You may see him, but I'll have to see if that's okay with my family first. You're on our land." "Alright. Please hurry up." I almost pleaded the last part. I didn't care what the leeches thought of me, I just wanted to see Jay. I watched as he walked back inside with no emotion on his face. I imagined the conversation inside. They probably plotted to kill me as soon as I went in. I ached to transform into my wolf self and listen to the conversation- my human ears were useless compared to my wolf ones. But I couldn't shift. What if Jay woke up and saw me? A moment later, the door creaked open again and Carlisle came to the door. "You may come in." He said. I would have hesitated if I didn't know what was waiting for me. I knew they could be planning to kill me. However, I was willing to take the risk. Deciding what to do, I tried not to let the scent get to me as I walked through the doorway to Hell. Category:Blog posts